


Ring, Broken

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 50 Sentences, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their journey of trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring, Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> Based on a set from 1sentence (sorry, forget which one).
> 
> Spoilers through Chapitre 152

**1\. Ring**

Her Dictionary of Magical Terms, kept next to her Kodansha Desk Dictionary, defines an unbreakable circle as a ring, but that is not those travelers.

**2\. Memory**

He has no memories before Fujitaka, but the memories he made with his adoptive father are all the memories he needs.

**3\. Hero**

He was no hero, just an archaeologist, but he was not going to let Princess Sakura die.

**4\. Box**

The box from the Witch is regarded with suspicion and goes unopened although not un-poked.

**5\. Run**

He was desperate to escape his past, constantly on the run, but for once being on the run was one hell of a lot of fun.

**6\. Hurricane**

Fai is a force of nature, something to be reckoned with, but he is nothing compared with an angry black samurai.

**7\. Wings**

The journey started with the flight of her wings and it will end with the reformation of them.

**8\. Cold**

He shivers, sneezing, as he burrows further into his blankets.

**9\. Red**

Blood drips into her face as she lies panting on the cliff, prize held tight, and she thinks she has never seen a more beautiful shade of red than that staining the crude rocks.

**10\. Drink**

Kurogane casually offers his blood to Fai, not flinching even a bit as the magician-turned-vampire sucks up the offering.

**11\. Midnight**

Midnight is a time of magic and darkness, so neither Kurogane nor Fai is surprised that the other is nocturnal.

**12\. Temptation**

The temptation to go to the dream world was too much for her, and so the princess leaves without a second thought.

**13\. View**

Fai watches Kurogane train Syaoran while hitting Mokona, and as Sakura goes over with drinks, he thinks that he has never seen a more glorious image.

**14\. Music**

It was there, and so he played the violin for several hours, and he paid no attention when the others crept in to listen for he was sort of playing for them.

**15\. Silk**

The unfamiliar clothes rustle as she moves about, and she struggles to adjust to yet another wardrobe change.

**16\. Cover**

He throws himself in the way of the blast without even thinking about it, desperate to protect his, dare he say it, friends.

**Or:**

He jumped in without a second thought, knowing that the other had his back.

**17\. Promise**

Promises were made to be broken, especially among these travelers.

**18\. Dream**

The dream world is everything she thought it would be, and yet far different, for there is a young man who needs this world just as much as she.

**19\. Candle**

She lights a candle every night, a different flavor for each day, and thinks of him.

**20\. Talent**

Sakura's talent (or luck) always ensures that they are clothed and fed, and so Fai takes special care of the young princess.

**21\. Silence**

They are silent as they observe the sunrise on yet another world, for no words are needed or wanted.

**22\. Journey**

The journey is hard and it only gets harder, but none of them (except for maybe Fai) are quitters and they will succeed no matter what.

**23\. Fire**

He is fire, like the fire sword Hien, and like all fire he is dangerous to everyone.

**24\. Strength**

Her strength is hidden the deepest, but it is the one that they all need the most of and the one that they will never be able to have enough of.

**25\. Mask**

His masks are many-layered and varied, and under each one lies another, so many that he no longer remembers what lies underneath all of them.

**26\. Ice**

His sword is Souhi, the ice sword, and he thinks it is hysterical because he is not without feelings.

**27\. Fall**

Their fall was a long time in coming, as inevitable as the schisms now within their group, and like all other falls there is the danger of permanency.

**28\. Forgotten**

Kurogane has forgotten how to protect, Sakura has forgotten how to love, Fai has forgotten how to tell the truth, and Syaoran has forgotten how to live.

**29\. Dance**

Their interactions comprise an intricately complicated dance, one that can never be repeated and would be unidentifiably different if they were anyone else.

**30\. Body**

They shared a heart for several years and the bodies are almost identical, but he is himself and the other is a distinctly separate entity; else wise, they would share a single fleshly vessel.

**31\. Sacred**

When he sees her morning ritual, he feels as if he has somehow profaned the sacred, but then she smiles at him and includes him in it without a second thought.

**32\. Farewells**

Farewell is not a word in his vocabulary because he is more than a little tired of losing people he loves.

**33\. World**

Each world is perfectly unique, despite the familiar faces, and that is what makes each one its' own adventure.

**34\. Formal**

Fai is never formal with Kurogane, and so when he suddenly is, Kurogane knows that he is angry and he will never be forgiven, but damn it to hell he couldn't just sit there while the magician _died_ on him.

**35\. Fever**

He coughs and sneezes and glares at the rain, but the others push him back down and ply him with liquids, blankets, and tissues.

**36\. Laugh**

That single laugh breaks the tension, and suddenly they are companions again and there was never a rift.

**37\. Lies**

All Fai ever does is lie to him, but just this one last time, Kurogane will believe him.

**38\. Forever**

Forever is too long for their journey, but that doesn't mean Mokona can't pretend.

**39\. Overwhelmed**

Shifting worlds as soon as possible puts a great strain on all of them, and sometimes, it is simply too much and they collapse in private rooms, determined that none of the others realize that they are struggling with their "task."

**40\. Whisper**

She talks to the Far East Witch in a quiet whisper, speaking secrets that the others would be shocked at.

**41\. Wait**

It is horrible waiting for the Princess to return to her body, but all four of them would wait forever for the return of their friend and companion.

**42\. Talk**

The chatter that had become tense and strained is no more and the friendly banter and witty repartee acts like it never left.

**43\. Search**

Looking for things that are lost is never easy, but when you are world hopping you never know if you left something on a previous world or in your current quarters.

**44\. Hope**

As he watches through his clone, he hopes that the truth of his clone won't break her, but sometimes he fears that it is a vain hope because of the bond that had formed between the two.

**45\. Eclipse**

When she looks at him with concern in her eyes, even after what he had done to her, he realizes that she is greater than kindness and a better woman than anyone had given her credit for.

**46\. Gravity**

There is just something about Kurogane that pulls at him, tugging him towards the samurai like an inexorable force of nature.

**47\. Highway**

They are speeding through their journey without stopping, always going faster, and nothing can stop them but the end of the road.

**48\. Unknown**

Those you don't know make the best traveling companions because you don't care for them; but he knows them now and he cares for them now.

**49\. Lock**

Their secrets are locked up tight in their minds and not even they are sure that everything will or will not come out over the course of this trip that makes them too close and not close enough.

**50\. Breathe**

She gasped in, choking for air, pulling it into her abused lungs as she distantly heard masculine exclamations of relief.


End file.
